The critical infrastructures of modern civilizations need protection from catastrophic events such as a detonation of a nuclear warhead, solar corona ejecta or an attack by directed energy weapons. Power and telecommunication systems serve as the backbone of modern infrastructure elements because components of these critical infrastructures depend on computerized control and communication systems, which are inoperable without requisite power and communication capabilities. Accordingly, protection of these critical assets and quick recovery from such a catastrophic event are of utmost national importance.